Asteroid Collision
by vixen519
Summary: In 'Twilight', Bella told Edward no boys back in Phoenix were interested in her... this is set before she headed to Forks but is in the process of leaving


_**Asteroid **_**_Collision_**

* * *

She had not wanted to go to the pool party, the barely 17-year old wanted that on the record. However her whimsical Mom had insisted since this was her last party she likely was to be going to before the big move in less then a month. It was rather ridiculous that the weather permitted for them to be able to swim in January of all times but she did, for now at least, live in Phoenix.

It wasn't like she was very close with this girl, or any of the other's who'd be at this party. In fact she had no real close friend's which was why when she got the invite she was suspicious immediately of a wrong delivery. Or a potential prank. Her mother intervened then and told her they were probably just going out of they're way to make sure she got to go to a high school party here before leaving and to make sure she knew she had had friends here. Yeah, right.

As she arrived nobody really acknowledge her presence, not even the hostess- Kayla. She had English with her, along with some other courses through out the years, and they had worked on a few projects with one another over the years since junior high. As the young girl surveyed her surroundings she once again saw how much she stood out from everyone else. Her fellow colleagues were wearing tiny bikinis and from the looks of their drinks, drinking underage while ogling the lifeguards at a distance. Meanwhile she was decked in her jogging shorts and wife beater top that covered her tankini still with her towel swung over her shoulder, she spotted a secluded section where it seemed where she could have a nice time and enjoy the party on a lovely Tahitian Slat seat on the patio over seeing the almost done sunset taking place. She walked over to the area with her bag of essentials.

She had just laid her overly big bronze, almost golden shimmery towel down onto the seat and was about to pull a copy of the Complete Works of Jane Austen from her bag when she heard somebody clear their voice. Startled she jumped slightly so she turned around to see a lovely man with great muscles, shoulder-length raven hair going wild from the wind blowing at it, ivory skin and deep eyes she couldn't quite place the color with the sun now set due to one of those awful blue lamps lighting the area around vicinity. If only she could have seen him just a half an hour ago!

"Sorry, I seem to have caught you off guard it seems. I'm one of the lifeguards this evening for the party, Garrett", his accent was British! She was never one to figure what region but either way it was lovely and he was being polite to her by actually acknowledging her existence.

"It's alright, I was off in my own world with my massive book here. To be honest I didn't even want to come to this party but my Mom made me as I'm moving soon. Lame I know but true. I'll be moving in with my Dad before you ask", it really was stunning her that he had come up and had started a conversation with that wasn't about where something was or asking information about some other girl. In fact, unless she was mistaken, he was checking her out!

"As interesting as all that is, you still didn't tell me your name, gorgeous", he smiled. As he asked this he seemed to almost sparkle but that's not possible, right?

"Ok slick, it's Bella. So we gonna do twenty questions here now or what?"

"Or we could make-out?", he looked downright mischievous now with that grin.

That certainly had her jaw dropped and eyes bugged out for sure for you see she had never been kissed as embarrassing as it was to admit so this whole party was certainly throwing her for a loop, "Are you freaking kidding me or what?"

"Serious as a revolution sweet-heart, you?", his eyes were smoldering into her now. Oh she was defiantly going to kiss this man because there was NO way he was their age! She'd ask later after the kissing. She was able to nod her head as he grinned.

He dragged her away from the party, all of her things and into a shed. Not the most romantic of areas but they would not be interrupted by an adult most importantly. He started by easing her beater off and pulling her pony-tail out so her hair fell freely into her waves with some of the moonlight hitting it.

"Before we begin after this we will never see each other again most likely but I will always remember this Bella. You are _so_ very lovely", and with that he placed his hands upon her face, bringing her face to his to have their lips finally met.

She had read about kisses in _many_ books multiple times and had tried to imagine what it would like when she finally received one. None of those readings had prepared her for this kind of kiss, for this contained possibly years of passion and experience that was quite hard to described but was rather lovely. It seemed to last hours but like an asteroid it was over before she knew it.

She would think on that kiss for the rest of the evening after she got home from the party and even as she was on the plane to Forks. Garrett would think on that kiss for much longer, especially when he saw her again just after she was 19. Well technically 18 forever but still it was a shock for them both seeing one another again after so long, like an asteroid collision.

* * *

_"I let her get away from me but I'll never take that from me no"_

* * *

**AN:** I don't own Twilight or quote at bottom, Jason Mraz owns that. Idea is how I got my first kiss, was NOT 17 but 14 but guy was 20 and a lifeguard as well ;D

~Vixen519


End file.
